Book 2 of the Fire Trilogy: Plume of Smoke
Plume of Smoke By: Lumosify, Gluebottles4ever, and Apple_Pie I have the best plan. Since I hate anchovies so much, I think I should go out on a quest to destroy all pizza places and pizza stands that sell pizzas with anchovies on them. And possibly kill the pizza vendors and people too. I think back to the last time I'd spoken to Sancho. How did we communicate? "Right," I dig around my room for the pen and notebook I'd stolen at that festival. I write, Sancho, Boss, whatever you want to be called; I created a mission that I'd like to undertake, if that's okay with you. I lean out of the window again and drop the note outside, where it floats to the ground. Suddenly, I see a cactus in a pot hop over to the note, which is still falling. It's Sancho, my boss. He lets the note land on his head, before the note shoots right back up at me. I catch it and read it. Go. I know your plan and I think its good practice. Sancho knows a lot of stuff. He's smarter than my old boss, Fat Bunny, and I am proud to say that I am one of the members of his inner circle. All I really had to do was find a soul for a Three-Inch Cliff and set fire to a club in Las Vegas. Sancho knows I have a love for pyrotechnics (I refuse to let him call me an arsonist), so he lets me set fire to stuff every once in a while. I don't know why, but the sound of people screaming in terror as everything they ever knew turns to ash, just makes me really happy. "Thanks!" I yelled out the window. I pulled my head back inside my room and closed the window, time to pack. I pack the toilet from the fair, along with a bed, sleeping bag and a couch. I brought a pizza which had anchovies on it so I burned it. As I run out the door in excitement, I trip on a lollipop. "You dare to trip me?” I thunder. I decide to burn the house and the lollipop for good measure. Sancho was waiting for me at the front of the door. I give him a bag of ashes and walk towards the grassy area. Sancho goes over and I hold his pot while he whisks us to the location. When we landed on solid ground, I landed flat on my face. I got mad at the ground so I pulled out a match and set it on fire. Just for good measure, I threw the still burning match into the forest in front of us. It set a tree on fire, which in turn set all the other trees on fire. Sancho threw a paper at my face. I looked at it. It read: You do not like pizzas, yes? The anchovies have spoiled them for you. We are in Italy. Find the Leaning Tower of Pizza and begin your journey to destroy everything pizza and/or anchovies related. "Sure thing, boss," I told him, saluting and heading off, particularly away from the forest fire. I didn't like seeing myself burn. I look behind me and see Sancho turn on the spot and disappear. I never did find out how he did that. As I jog toward the leaning tower of pizza, I have a creepy feeling that someone or something is watching me. I turn around and see a duck staring at me. I start panicking, I have anatidaephobia. My fear turns to blind uncontrollable rage. I roar and throw the toilet (I knew that would come in handy) at the duck. The duck dies. I pick up the toilet and stare at the duck. I realize I forgot to bring food with me. Luckily, the side of the toilet hit the duck, so the duck could be edible, if I could start a fire and roast it. I pack the duck in my bag. I notice that the bag is bigger than it was before. "Thanks, boss!!!" I yell out. A tree immediately falls over, so I know Sancho can hear me. I head over to the leaning tower of pizza, and realize that the entire structure is made out of pizza with anchovies on them. I scream in rage and out of pure anger, I throw the duck at the tower. The tower topples. People scream as the tower crushes them. I laugh maniacally for a second, and then realize that I was going to eat that duck for food. Darn it, where else am I gonna find a duck to roast? Suddenly, clouds cover the sky and down rains.....DUCKS!!! "ALL HAIL SANCHO!!!" I praise my boss. He is like a god. I bet he's a god in disguise. Who knows? I open my bag and let the ducks fall into it. They're still alive, so I steal a dead person's pointy cell phone and stab the ducks with it so that they either die or can't move. I walk to Sancho and start a fire. The Duck tastes good. “How've you been doing, boss?" I say pleasantly to Sancho, roasting a duck and handing it over to him. The duck disappears with a 'POP!', so I assume that Sancho ate it, or saved it or something. A piece of paper appears in front of me, right before Sancho jumps into the fire and disappears. It must be the Magical Balance. Sancho explained it to me once. He said that for every magical thing he or anyone else does, the opposite of that magical thing happens. So whenever Sancho disappears, something or someone else in the world appears at a random place to keep the Magical Balance. If Magical Balance didn't exist, the world would be thrown into chaos from all of the magical energy crisscrossing and interrupting the natural flow of the world. The paper says, ''continue your mission. I just got a call from one of our newbies - the one that has an obsession with pizza and anchovies - complaining about the Leaning Tower of Pizza being destroyed. Excuse me while I get rid of his obsession...the hard way, this time. ''I sigh and walk off only to find a pizza. It didn't have anchovies on it. The leaning tower of pizza made all their pizzas with anchovies. I smile at the greatness of the world. Suddenly a pizza popped out of the ground with anchovies on it. It grew taller and taller. The leaning tower of pizza was back! Category:Stories